plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold As Dave
This is a story about Crazy Dave that got a cold and a "doctor" that trying to "heal" him. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Dr. Zomboss *Crazy Dave *Snow Pea *Conehead Zombie *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Cob Cannon Prologue Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahaha!" Crazy Dave: "Wabby wabbo." Dr. Zomboss: "What?" Snow Pea: "Dr. Zomboss! What did you bring this time!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Greetings! Meet my latest invention: The Cold-inator Generator!" Crazy Dave: "Wow!" Dr. Zomboss: "This machine creates cold and sickness, then shoot it at the person you want to shoot!" Crazy Dave: "Cool! How does it works?" Dr. Zomboss: "First, grab the lever. Second, target the person. Third, SHOOT!" *Dr. Zomboss shoot Snow Pea* Snow Pea: "AAAHH!!!..." Dr. Zomboss: "Yes, YES! Mwuahaha!..." Snow Pea: "...Nothing happens?" Dr. Zomboss: "...hahaha! Wait, what?" Snow Pea: "I'm too cool for your junks!" Dr. Zomboss: "Hmm... Maybe it doesn't work on ice-related plants... How about you?" *Dr. Zomboss tries to shoot Crazy Dave, but hit his pot instead, then the cold ray reflected to himself* Dr. Zomboss: "AAAHH!!!" Crazy Dave: "Woah!" Dr. Zomboss: "Sniff sniff! A-CHOO!!! Sniff!" Snow Pea: "Hahaha!" *Snow Pea shoots The Cold-inator Generator until it's destroyed* Snow Pea: "There! I get rid of your junk! What will you do now?" Dr. Zomboss: "Sniff! I'll go home. I'm not in the mood for this. Sniff!" Crazy Dave: "Yay! We did it!" Snow Pea: "Yeah!" Crazy Dave: "..." Snow Pea: "..." Crazy Dave: "..." Snow Pea: "..." Crazy Dave: "...So..." Snow Pea: "A-CHOO!!!!!" *Snow Pea sneeze and accidentally shoot a frozen pea at Crazy Dave's face* Crazy Dave: "Well, that wasn't so bad... A-CHOO!!! Sniff!" Chapter 1: Zomboss's Cold Plan At the Zomboss Mansion... Conehead Zombie: "DR. ZOMBOSS! DR. ZOMBOSS!" Dr. Zomboss: "What? Sniff!" Conehead Zombie: "Crazy Dave got a cold! Now's our chance to get his brainz!" Dr. Zomboss: "How did he got a cold? My machine is destroyed and my plan is ruined!" Conehead Zombie: "Snow Pea sneezes and shoot frozen pea at Crazy Dave's face!" Dr. Zomboss: "Really!? Hahaha!!!" Conehead Zombie: "Why did you use the 'hahaha' laugh instead of the 'mwuahaha' laugh?" Dr. Zomboss: "Because when I use the 'mwuahaha' laugh, I come up with something evil. This time I don't." Conehead Zombie: "Oh. Well, if Dave got a cold, he better call a doctor." Dr. Zomboss: "Wait, THAT'S IT! MWUAHAHA!!!" Conehead Zombie: "Are you come up with something evil?" Dr. Zomboss: "Yes! How did you know?" Conehead Zombie: "I'm special." Dr. Zomboss: "If that's so, then you will be a part of this plan!" Conehead Zombie: "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE APART!" Dr. Zomboss: "Not apart, a part!" Conehead Zombie: "IT'S THE SAME THING!" Dr. Zomboss: "No! There's a space between the... Forget it." Conehead Zombie: "There's a space between the forget it? What?" Dr. Zomboss: "Shut up." Conehead Zombie: "Brainz." Chapter 2: Dr. Conehead Iz Here At Crazy Dave's house... Crazy Dave: "Sniff! Sniff!" Peashooter: "Why do we always have to guard him while he is sick?" Wall-nut: "I dunno? Maybe because you're a basic peashooting plant and I'm a defensive plant." *Someone knocks the door* Peashooter: "Who's that?" *Peashooter opened the door and find Conehead Zombie that dresses like a doctor* Conehead Zombie: "Hello! I am a... a... hmm...." *Conehead Zombie reads something on his hand* Conehead Zombie: "Doctor! Yes! I am a doctor!" Peashooter: "I thought we didn't call any doctor? Who call you here?" Conehead Zombie: "Dr. Zomb- I mean, The Plantz! Yes, The Plantz." Peashooter: "Uh... Okay... I guess..." *Peashooter and Conehead Zombie enter the house* Wall-nut: "Hey Peashooter! Who's that?" Peashooter: "He's a doctor! His name is... Who's your name?" Conehead Zombie: "Conehead Zomb- Uh, I mean, Conie! My name is Doctor Conie!" Wall-nut: "Dr. Conie? Who call you here?" Conehead Zombie: "Dr. Zombplant! I mean, Dr. Plantboss! Um, wait... What was I'm saying again?" Peashooter: "Doctor, if you don't mind, I'll have a little private chat with Wall-nut." Conehead Zombie: "No problemz. Brainz." Peashooter: "(Wall-nut! Do you think there's something suspicious about this doctor?)" Wall-nut: "(Yeah, I do find something... suspicious, about him...)" Peashooter: "(What are we gonna do?)" Wall-nut: "(I don't know! Dave is sick and we have a doctor. Let's leave it to the doctor.)" Peashooter: "(Okay, but I still think this doctor is suspicious!)" Wall-nut: "(Sigh.)" Peashooter: "Doctor, can you heal Dave?" Conehead Zombie: "Huh? What? Who's talking? Mom? Is that you?" Peashooter: "Um, Doctor?" Conehead Zombie: "Mom! No! Please! No more dishes!" Peashooter: "Doctor Conie? Hello? It's me, Peashooter! And I'm not your mom!" Conehead Zombie: "Huh? What? Who? Oh, it's you. I was scared for a second." Peashooter: "Uh... How about you just heal Dave?" Conehead Zombie: "Oh, yez! That iz right! You are smart!" Peashooter: "Heheh. (What is wrong with him?) Don't mind it." Conehead Zombie: "What are his disease?" Peashooter: "Um, you're the doctor. You're the one who supposed to find out." Conehead Zombie: "Yez! Wait a minute, let me check it..." Peashooter: "He got a cold-" Conehead Zombie: "I KNOWZ! HE GOT A COLD!" Peashooter: "...I just say that..." Wall-nut: "Um, Doctor? I have a question." Conehead Zombie: "What?" Wall-nut: "Why did you wear a big cone-shaped hat?" Conehead Zombie: "Becauze it'z a symbol of medic. Do you see the red symbol on it?" Wall-nut: "Yes, but... Uh, why do the red symbol shaped like a brain?" Conehead Zombie: "No it's not! It's a red plus symbol, which means medic!" Wall-nut: "Um... Okay then." Conehead Zombie: "Good. Now you two can leave the room while I eat his br- I mean, heal him." Wall-nut: "Uh... Sure. No problem." *Peashooter and Wall-nut leave the room, leaving Crazy Dave and Conehead Zomb- I mean, Dr. Conie* Chapter 3: You're Not A Doctor! Peashooter: "Are you sure he's gonna be alright?" Wall-nut: "Don't worry, we got a doctor! They're gonna be all fine." Peashooter: "Yeah, but, what if the doctor is a... Zombie!?" Wall-nut: "That's silly! There's no way Dr. Conie is a zombie! Unless..." Peashooter: "Unless what?" Wall-nut: "...HIS MOM MAKE HIM WASH THE DISHES! Hahaha!" Peashooter: "That's not funny! I'm serious! He's a zombie, you know!" Wall-nut: "And what make you think of that?" Peashooter: "It's obvious! Let's see him for a sec." *Peashooter and Wall-nut opened the door and see Dr. Conie using a pepper on Crazy Dave's head* Peashooter: "Doctor? What are you doing?" Conehead Zombie: "Uh... I... Um... Is healing him!" Peashooter: "Why did you use pepper on his head?" Conehead Zombie: "It's a healing method! I... Uh... Use it on his head to... Uh... Reduce his pain! Yes!" Peashooter: "I never heard something like if you use pepper on someone's head it will reduce his pain." Conehead Zombie: "Becauze it'z special! And I'm the only one who know it! So nobody else don't!" Peashooter: "To be honest, are you a zombie?" Conehead Zombie: "Yes! I mean, NO! I mean, what?" Peashooter: "(See? He's a zombie!)" Wall-nut: "(I don't know, Peashooter. He's a doctor.)" Peashooter: "(I'll proof it. See.) Hey, Doctor?" Conehead Zombie: "Yeah?" Peashooter: "PEA!" *shoots Conehead Zombie* Conehead Zombie: "Hey! That's not good! Ow! Ouch! Grarh!!!" Peashooter: "See? He's a zombie! Why do you think he's groaning and stare like he's hungry for brains?" Wall-nut: "Probably because... HE WANT TO EAT BRAINS!!! RUN!!!" Conehead Zombie: "BRAINZ!!!" *Peashooter and Wall-nut runs outside the house with Conehead Zombie chasing them* Wall-nut: "HEEELP!!!" Peashooter: "HELP!!! THERE'S A MAD DOCTOR CHASING US!!! AND HE WANTS TO EAT BRAINS!!!" Conehead Zombie: "Did someone say brainz? BRAAAINZ!!!" Peashooter: "Gah! And a zombie one." Cob Cannon: "Did someone say zombie?" Peashooter & Wall-nut: "COB CANNON!!!" Conehead Zombie: "Uh-oh. Me don't want Cob Cannon. Me want brainz." *Cob Cannon launch a corn cob at Conehead Zombie* Conehead Zombie: "WELP!!!" BOOM!!! Peashooter & Wall-nut: "Yay!" Chapter 4: Dave's Alright Peashooter: "Thanks, Cob Cannon!" Wall-nut: "Yeah!" Cob Cannon: "Don't mention it. I know this doctor is fake at the first place." Crazy Dave: "Yawn... What's all this commotion?" Peashooter & Wall-nut: "CRAZY DAVE!!!" Crazy Dave: "What?" Peashooter: "How about your cold?" Crazy Dave: "I'm fine. I just need some rest. Blame Snow Pea. YOU'RE GREAT, SNOW PEA!!!" Snow Pea: "Yeah. I'm fine too. I just need some rest." Crazy Dave: "How about the doctor? Where is he?" Peashooter: "He's right there!" Conehead Zombie: "D-Did somebody call a d-doctor?" Peashooter: "Nope!" Conehead Zombie: "Well then, I think I will just go now and-" Wall-nut: "Not so fast!" Peashooter: "Yeah! You're a fake doctor! And we will give you the taste of your own medicine..." *Peashooter points an injection needle at Conehead Zombie* Conehead Zombie: "Uh... I don't get it." Peashooter: "Oh, you'll get it in a second!" OUCH!!!!! Epilogue Conehead Zombie: "Doctur Zombouss, Dacther Zambasz... Argh..." Dr. Zomboss: "What happens? Sniff!" Conehead Zombie: "They give me the taste of my own medicine..." Dr. Zomboss: "What?" Conehead Zombie: "And I've learned that 'the taste of my own medicine' means an injection needle..." Dr. Zomboss: "Huh? Sniff!" Conehead Zombie: "I've been peashooted, Cob Cannon-ed, and the taste of my own medicine-ed..." Dr. Zomboss: "Sniff!" Conehead Zombie: "Hey, Dr. Zomboss! I see you haven't recovered from your cold." Dr. Zomboss: "Nope!" Conehead Zombie: "How about I help you?" *points an injection needle at Dr. Zomboss* Dr. Zomboss: "Uh... What are you gonna do with that injection needle?" Conehead Zombie: "Nothing, just a 'taste of your own medicine'... Hahaha." Dr. Zomboss: "Conehead? Don't be kidding around right now! Conehead? Conehead!" Conehead Zombie: "My name is not Conehead. My name is..." *A lightning strike* Conehead Zombie: "DR. CONIE!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Category:Fanfics